Neko Katze
Jutsu Raiton: Sandāboruto Raiton no Heki |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Senbon Kunai |} Background Neko was a modest, kind child. She lacked attention from her parents, and was often the target of her sister's bitterness. Despite her problems at home neko made friends easily, and even befriended Sasuke. Sasuke was Neko's childhood crush, and she'd spend most of her time talking to him about ninja. Neko's dream was to be a great ninja, and even beat her parents. However that dream was short lived as her parents were murdered in cold blood. Neko's sister Kanzaki was thrown into a wave of depression after their parent's death. Neko tried to support her broken family by stealing food, and materials. However when Neko was caught she got into trouble. The hokage sent her sister to an orphanage, and Neko was sent to the academy under Iruka's care. Neko never stopped her friendship with Sasuke, but was more focused on her career than friendship. Personality Neko has a very peppy, outgoing personality. She dislikes loud noises. and is also very finnicky at times. Appearance Neko has short pink hair, and her clan's signature ears and tail. Neko likes dark clothing, and can usually be seen in grey and black. Abilities Neko is skilled in medical ninjutsu, and lightning release. Neko's main weakness is her temper which can tend to get out of control. Kekkei Genkai The Katze clan kekkei genkai is quick reflexes, and superior speed. The members of the Katze clan have either cat ears or a tail (some have both). The members of this clan are usually intellegent, and precise. Status Part I Neko was a member of team 8. She is often deemed as the misfit of the team. Neko is very close to Hinata, but often argues with Kiba. Neko flat out avoids Shino because he scares her. Neko is very bad at working with her team, and freaks out often. During the chunin exams arc Neko admitted to have trouble with teamwork. Hinata being the only member of Neko's team that Neko was close to complicated the exams a bit. During the written exam Neko filled out the test easily, but in the forest of death Neko struggled to assist her team. Neko's strufggles with teamwork were by far the most complicating matters in the chunin exams. Neko surprised her team by being one of the only one's to pass the exams. Neko took private training with Kurenai after the exams passed, and focused on enhancing her skills. Neko struggled continuously with teamwork, and eventually left the village. Part II Neko appears as one of the Akatsuki in shippuden. She fought Sakura alongside Sasori. Neko admits to bearing no ill will towards Konoha, and when Sasori is killed Neko flees the site. Neko had a very close relationship with Sasori as he was her teacher in the Akatsuki. Neko was also close to Uchiha Itachi. She was fascinated with Sasori's puppets, and Itachi's genjutsu. Neko was intrigued by power, and sought after it herself. Neko and Kanzaki remained close even when Neko abandoned the village. Kanzaki and Neko had a relationship built of mutual trust. Kanzaki was slaughtered for contacting a missing nin, and Neko failed to cope with the loss. Neko became withdrawn after her sister's death. She left the Akatsuki, and fled to a different village. Trivia Neko means cat in japaneese. Neko's basic hobbies are flower arranging, drawing, and baking. Reference Picturess madeon: (http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator) (http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=manga-creator-school-days-page-6) * Category:DRAFT